User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 28
Some Time In Las Venturas (Part 2) I woke up to the sound of a alarm clock buzzing. I looked at it and it said 6:00 AM. The other two got up and then Derek said, "You have to get ready. Our mission will start at 9 AM". "Are you serious?" I asked him. "What?" he asked. "It's six in the morning and our mission won't start till nine", I told him. "It's serious", he stated. "So is my sleep", I said while I pulled the covers over my head. He pulled the covers off me and said, "Come on". "I'll get up when you two are finished showering. Then I'll take mine", I told him. "Alright", he agreed. So I slept for maybe one more hour till Derek woke me up and told me to take my shower. After a half-hour of showering, I regrouped with the "old men" in the bedroom. Derek was going to be telling us our mission for today. It wasn't going to be interesting, that's for sure. "Okay, so I talked to the spy we have in Max's Syndicate and he told me about something very interesting", he stated. "What?" I asked him. "There's a load of SPANK being loaded on a freight train at the platforms at the Sobell Rail Yards. The shipments will be heading to Max's base of control in Los Santos. He also provided me with a tracker to locate the factory once the shipment gets there. All we have to do is to sneak into the area and then place the tracker in a crate". "Sounds easy enough", Coach said. "We have to sneak in though", Derek said. "Not allowed to present ourselves? What a shame. I wanted to make new friends", I replied sarcastically. He stared at me and said, "You will be on the sniper rifle for once. That way, I don't have to worry about you". "Good enough", I agreed. "I'll show you how to use it once we get to the train yard", Coach said. "Great", I said outloud. After the mission brief, I mainly watched television'' till it was time to leave for the mission. 2 hours Later; 9:30 AM We got to the train yard to set up the tracking device. But once we got there, there was several men loading crates onto the freight train. We had to park the car far from the loading dock and behind one of the sheds. I had to get on top of one of the sheds for a good vantage point. Coach went up to the roof to show me how to put the rifle together. Afterwards, he tried to teach me how to use the sniper rifle. "I know how to use a sniper rifle. I've used one of these before and I've played ''Mafia ''and ''Saints Row", I told him. "Okay, if you're sure know how to use it. I'll be down with Derek", he said. He went back down to the ground while I aimmed down where the loading was happening. I saw Derek and Coach approach the loading dock. We had radios so they would tell me when to shoot. It was good enough as at least I wasn't down there in the action for once. All I had to do was to shoot whenever they gave me the order. I watched them crouch behind some crates. "There's three guys in front of us. Take one of them out. We'll handle the other two", Derek said. I aimmed down the scope and took a shot at one of the guys. They then took down the other two. "Good shot. Right in the head", Derek complimented. I nearly threw up from hearing that. "I hope this ends soon", I said to myself. They then came across another group, this time five guys. "Try to kill two this time, Clayton", Derek suggested. "Thanks for the advice, Captain Obvious", I said to him. I aimed back down the scope and shot one guy. I missed the other and Coach took him him. "Aim better next time", Derek said. "I'm getting sick of these damn missions. I should be out partying since it's spring break", I said on the radio. "All you ever did since we left Bullworth for these tasks is bitch alot", he said. "Maybe cause this ain't my fight", I told him. Finally, they got onto the train and then put the tracking device in one of the crates. "Are we through?" I asked on the radio. Just then, I start hearing gunshots going on and that was when I looked back down the scope and saw that they were under attack. They were a few feet from the train, so I'm guessing Max's Syndicate didn't see them put a tracking device in one of the crates in the box car. I shot two of the attackers before I had to reload. I was having a problem attaching the magazine to the rifle, but I finally got it and then continued shooting down bad guys. It was after a while that both Derek and Coach finally got back behind the sheds. I got back down to the ground and then got back into the car. "Drive out of here, you idiot. Go", I ordered Derek. He drove out of there and we returned to the hotel. We did it, the tracking device was on the train and it will show us where the packages of SPANK will be heading. But that wasn't making any of us happy. 11 1/2 Hours Later; 8:00 PM Derek and I were brewing up a storm in our hotel room. He was really mad about my attitude. "I can't believe how selfish you are being right now. Why have you been such a pain in the ass ever since we came to San Andreas?" he said. "Because I'm tired of all this bullshit. This little revenge trip thing we have going. What is the point of continuing?" I said to him. "Believe it or not, he has done alot of bad things to me in the past. I can't let him just walk away from what he did to me. I want my revenge. Plus if you remember, he killed your friends, including Jill if you remember a year ago", he said. "I thought this whole thing was for you to get revenge on what he just did to you and your SWAT teammates seven years ago and for nearly killing you last year. Now I know there's more to it, isn't there?" I asked. "Maybe there is", he replied. "What then?" I asked him. "Sorry, but you don't deserve to know just yet", he told me. That was a huge slap to the face for me. How dare he say that I don't deserve to know what he's wanting revenge for. "Dude, I'm killing criminals and yet, you say I don't deserve to know what you want revenge on Max for. I shouldn't even be holding a gun and pulling the trigger. I should be out at bondfires and spraying tags and so forth. Whatever it is you're really after, I don't want to be a part of it after we leave San Andreas", I told him. "What about the U.L. Paper organization? They probably won't want you to just walk away from all this just yet", Derek said. "That's why you're going to talk to The Head Agent once we do our job here", I told him. Derek just stared at me after what I said. He knew I was right about what I said. I shouldn't be out and about the country, doing Homeland Security's job and eliminating possibly one of America's biggest threats. "If that's what you want, then I'll try and do what I can do once we return to Bullworth", he replied. "Thank you", I told him. I was really thankful that was considering that for me. It would practically be one of the best things he ever did for me as my father. After our agrument, Coach Carrington, who went to Cluckin' Bell to get us food, came back to the hotel room. "Here, I got us all food". He turned to me and said, "You don't mind being alone? Derek and I have planned to go to a casino after our job was complete". "I got no problem. I was through with him anyway", I replied. Derek looked at me as if I insulted him. Okay, I sorta did ment to insult him by saying that. I was through with him and I was through with this whole thing. Once we get through with raiding the main factory / warehouse in Los Santos, I will be turning my back away and walking from all this. While they got ready, I asked them, "Are you guys going to the Carrington Casino in the Old Venturas Strip?" "Yup, the casino I was suppose to inherriate", Coach said. "What a shame", I said outloud. After a while of getting ready, they were about to left the room when Derek said, "If you go on a walk while we're gone, don't get yourself arrested by the police". "No can do, I was going to vandalize Glory Hole Theme Park before they open up for tomorrow", I replied sarcastically. He gave me a quick glance and said, "Behave". He closed the door and I just stood there. I didn't know what to do to entertain myself, but at least I had the room to myself now. After a while, I decided to just watch TV for the rest of the night. I didn't want try and go into a casino again. I just wanted to relax before we move on to Los Santos. Category:Blog posts